


Camboy

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Nico di Angelo, Demisexual Jason Grace, M/M, Mortal AU, Prompt: Sexy & No Good, Sex Work, When you don't know you are demi until your crush does a show, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Jason wasn't the type to go to this type of sites, but couldn't help but click when he saw a familiar face.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Camboy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> This is part of Banned Together Bingo, the prompt is "Sexy & No Good"

Jason swears he only clicked because he thought he recognized that face.

He normally doesn't do stuff like this, looking for cam girls to jack off; the whole thing feels a little uncomfortable for him, not knowing the person at all; it feels rather impersonal. 

It has been Leo's idea of course; he saw him being stressed (because of course he was, with his stepmother pressuring him to get good grades and the looming figure of his father expecting only the best from him) and joked that he needed to jack off. When Jason mechanically mention they didn't have magazines or dvds at home, he asked in which century he lived and say to look for a camgirl. 

Truth to be told, there probably was that material in his house; if there was something Jason knew about his father is that he was more interested in other women than in his own wife (That's why he is in this world after all), so the idea that he has a hidden stash of dirty material wasn't beyond reasonable, at least it was better that fucking his secretary. Problem is, not only did Jason not know where that was, he didn't care at all. 

It has taken him a while to notice, but surely he caught on his classmates and some friends talking about sex and girls, and how little interest he has. Sure he thought women could be beautiful, yet thinking of being in bed with one? At first, he thought he was too young, yet now he was eighteen and if you put him between having one night with a porno star or eating an entire pizza with his desired toppings, the pizza won with ease. 

He barely had masturbated in his life; only when he got those awkward random boners and was alone, and only to get rid of the problem. He liked an orgasm like everybody else, yet getting to that point seemed difficult and too bothersome.

The only reason he decided to give it a shot (once he was in his room, without telling his best friend about the plan of course) was that he was indeed, stress out. At this point he was aware of the advantages of masturbation, and if that was a way to relax without investing too much time that he didn't have, sure, why not. 

He didn't know about cam girls, so he just chose the first option that appeared in his incognito tab. Looking between the ocean of faces and outfits had been well, awkward. 

It was truly something wrong with him? He didn't get it. The women that appeared in the miniatures were indeed beautiful and captivating, yet that was all he thought about it; he could mention the virtues of their faces or skin, yet it feels almost like a medical process, or how he would talk of a painting. It didn't matter the makeup, the face they were making, or what they were wearing. 

There were guys as well, apparently, the website gives examples of both sexes, yet Jason was straight, so is not something he gave a hard look. 

Until someone catches his eye, because he looked similar. 

The miniature shows somebody showing their back, a naked ass in display with an olive skin tone, the face (what truly made Jason pay attention) only shown half of it, but it looked like one of his best friends, Nico. 

Immediately something weird happened; his heartbeat accelerated and he felt his face warm. It happened sometimes with Nico, but not that at this degree, perhaps was the situation?

In any case, that didn't make a lot of sense. Nico was reserved, he only talked if he thought was necessary, maybe more if the topic interested him; he also comes from a loaded family, though apparently he didn't like taking money from his dad and preferred to make his own, and refused to tell how he got it; Jason always supposed he caved in and have his dad's money, but-

There is no way Nico is a cam boy, right? Impossible.

He still clicks in to make sure. 

The image is pretty similar to what he saw in the miniature, but just with more definition. 

The room is...eerily similar. There is not a lot of light, mostly focused on the boy (who is currently fucking himself with a hefty dildo that didn't look exactly like a human one); he is in a bed with burgundy sheets, and black pillows on the back; the walls are a dark grey, and that is all Jason could see. Well, that and the person of course.

He must be short, he wasn't a hunk but had some muscle, mostly in the lean side anyway; black hair with an unruly mass of curls, long enough to be touching the shoulders; his ass wasn't big but was round and with some plush, and seeing the rim of the ass being extended to make room for the alien object made Jason blush, even more, the wet sounds it made didn't help. The voice was rough and velvety, probably part of the reason it sounded so deep was because of lust; it sounded like Nico.

And was that thought that made him realize that he was getting hard. 

That...didn't make a lot of sense. Jason has never paid too much attention to boys; he was in the football team and had seen perfect toned bodies on display on a weekly basis, and nothing had made him feel like this. Yet he thought of his best friend, who he spends playing videogames and hears insulting him both in English and Italian while losing, the one who had a secret stash of a card game he adored since elementary school and couldn't get rid of, one that was actually gay but was still in the closet thanks to them being raised as a traditional catholic. 

He thought of that dear friend he defended from some bullies years ago (when Nico was secretly going through an eating disorder, and with the number of people he couldn't fight them all), and saw him with broken eyes who didn't trust but wanted to hope for the best; and somehow, the idea of having that same person below him was making him harder that he has ever been. 

This whole debate was taking a toll on him, so he was planning to close the tab and do some soul searching, but then the boy turned to see the camera.

It was Nico. 

His lips were redder than usual, perhaps from biting; he was also blushing, it looked natural that it was probably because riding the toy was tiring him; his black doe eyes were looking dreamily to the webcam, but to Jason, Nico was looking at him. 

"Oh, _mio caro_ " he said in a sultry voice, while lowering himself to the toy, getting it inside him until he only saw the base. 

Jason knew those words, it was my dear; Nico was calling him my dear. 

Well, it may not be at him specifically, but at that, he couldn't help but touch the bulge in his pants and groan. Fuck he was extremely hard, he felt hot and wanted nothing but to take care of his boner. 

Without thinking too much, he took his pants and boxers down, put some lotion in his hand (was the closest thing to lube he had), and started touching himself.

Now that Jason knew it was Nico, he pays more attention. 

He memorized how his back shifted for the movement; his legs that were kneeling, pushing up and down to fuck himself; that round ass that the golden boy wanted nothing more but to take between his hands, and grab so hard it would leave marks. His moanings were music for his ears; that sultry tone of voice was driving him crazy and he wanted to be in his room to hear him better. He saw that toy, so odd-looking and hefty, and imagine it was his own dick, with Nico being so tight around him he would feel every muscle inside his ass. 

His movement was clumsy, not accustom to doing this type of stuff, not being able to cover all his boner at once, not warm enough; minutes ago he was wondering if something was wrong with him for not being interested in anyone, and now the thought of being in the bed with one of his best friends was driving to an extasis he was never known before. Jason never had sex, but he could only imagine how Nico's ass would feel, those walls milking him and asking for more, for him dying to coat his insides with his cum, leaving his mark in him. 

Jason's eyes were glued to the movements of the guy in the screen, on that beautiful skin despite the scars, on that ass that seemed the perfect size to him, and especially, on the face of pleasure Nico was making. Right now, he wanted nothing more but to be able to give that pleasure to him, to know he was feeling good and full of desire thanks to Jason, to be one who takes him to taste paradise. 

But he was fucking his own hand, and the boy he somehow wanted was far away from this room, not knowing his own wishes. Fuck, if he somehow could make the fantasy more real-

Then, what felt like a miracle at that moment, happened-

"Ja-" more moans happened, his eyes fluttered, and soon enough there were dots of white on his hands, showing the load to the audience. 

But what drives Jason to town was that syllable, like the beginning of his name; even if it may be a coincidence, the thought of Nico moaning his name (or close enough) was overwhelming enough that soon, he was having the most powerful orgasm of his life, leaving white drops in his hand and running through his shaft.

His mind was barely coherent after that. 

Despite the tiredness, Nico not only smiled to the cam, but did it in a way that was charming and charged of lust; how the boy he barely looked anyone in the eye could do that? "What a session, hope you like it and I made you cum as hard as this Apollo made me, hope to see you soon, _amore_."

Not long after that, the cam disconnected and there were suggestions of who to look next, but Jason wasn't interested in any of that. He was red, for cumming, for the situation, for hearing Nico said amore to him; well, to the audience, but felt intimate enough.

"Jesus Christ," He thought to himself, catching on with the situation. 

What the hell just happened? He has never been interested in boys, or girls anyways, that caught his eyes that way, that made him hard and bothered by their sight, by how they sound. Not even when he literally put it in a sexual situation, like being on a cam website. And for the love of god, he just masturbated with Nico, his friend, who would probably be mortified if he knew any of this. 

His mind decided to remember that look on Nico's face, eyes half-open, the redness of his cheeks making more prominent his freckles, those thin lips were swollen; he felt red once more, and a tingle in his soft cock. 

He groaned; if he was ever going to learn about having those feelings, it needed to be when he needed to jack off? 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas for this prompt, but I decided to go this one because I was craving the idea; tho I'm still not very good at it, well what can you do. 
> 
> I'm either graysexual or demisexual, so I based this on my own experience, where I only was interested in somebody that way because they meant that much to me, hope nobody has issues with it. 
> 
> I had never been in a cam website, in theory I should had to look for one but was scared of virus and stuff, so sorry if it is not accurate, hope that didn't change the experience.
> 
> Btw, Nico mentions Apollo because of thats the name of the toy, Apollo from Bad Dragon. Check it out if you are curious, but I wasn't joking about the gift. 
> 
> Well, thats it, hope somebody enjoys it.


End file.
